Gorilla Metal
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Things are looking pretty grim for Gorillaz. Between, the drop of sales from their latest CD, and possible eviction from their home, the group is strapped for cash. However when a metal group from Edo City called Metal Voice, offers the group some money in exchange for a collaboration on a CD things start looking up. But is there another reason for the leader's job offer?
1. Prologue: The Letter

Chapter 1-Prologue.

** Ok I've never actually made a fanfiction about a band before. Hell I just recently got back into their music, and of course it would be while they're on hiatus. Fucking terrific luck right? Haha anyway this is about an OC band of MY creation, I made them long before I remembered Gorrillaz was a thing. Anyway I hope I get the group's personalities right, and I hope you enjoy my OC band and their unlikely leader. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Fuck!" Shouted Murdoc as he stared at an envelope with the words NOTICE OF EVICTION stamped in red ink. The band was about to be evicted from their current residence, if they didn't make some serious cash within the next few weeks. The house they were in was also in shambles, there were holes in the wall, a leaky roof and faucet, the A/C was busted leaving the building with a hot rotting smell, pest control was probably long overdue for a call, and the place was in serious need of cleaning. course all the repairs in the world wouldn't mean shit if they didn't pay the rent. The band was in serious need for money, and with nothing selling it was getting hard to make the ends meet.

"Yaknow none of this would have happened if you hadn't burned down Kong Studios." 2D grumbled, only to have a empty bottle thrown at his head, it connected with his face, and flung him out of his chair.

"Fuck off! I burned the place for a reason, thick headed twit!" Murdoc shouted, "Now keep quiet while I think of a way to make some fucking money, or I'll throttle you into a box! Got me?!"

It got quiet after that, with a small mumbling from Russell about something to do with Murdoc's behavior toward 2D. Murdoc dismissed the comment however as he tried to think of something, while Noodle sat playing a hand held video game. She looked up for a moment at the stack of mail and noticed another letter, this one was stamped with a black musical note with a blue lightning bolt through it. Noodle placed her game down and opened the envelope. After reading the contents of the letter she began shouting in Japanese to Murdoc, waving the letter around. After a moment of confusion he got the hint that he should probably read the letter. It read;

_Dear Gorillaz_

_Hello, I represent a musical group, who's leader heard about your recent financial issues and would like to help._

_However, I am unable to disclose in much detail in this letter, upon my employer's request. If you are interested, and my employer assures me that you will be, please come to Edo City in America. A map to the city, and plane tickets are also included within the envelope. We shall meet at the address shown in your map in three days at 8 o' clock sharp. _

_Signed_

_Samantha Kensington._

_P.S. My employer also insists that you are not late, as time is very precious, and short._

"Well, mates, I think I might have found us our meal ticket." Murdoc said standing. Russell cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't even know what we'll be doin. For all we know we could be prostituting ourselves to this mystery employer." He said. Noodle shouted something in Japanese that sounded a lot like she was agreeing with the large drummer. Murdoc scowled.

"Who cares, they're payin for everything. 'sides we can always take the money and ditch em if it gets like that." He growled.

"Right cause that worked out just great the last time you skipped out on someone." 2D said, recalling a recent bout with Mexican arms dealers, that Murdoc had swindled.

"Shut it!" the older member shouted, "I say we're goin! To the USA!"

**So that's the prologue. The first chapter may take a while, still trying to form the whole story in my head to be quite honest. Uh, don't flame me please, because I will ignore you. Seriously if you don't like it read something else. However if you have constructive criticism, that's more than welcome, I can seriously use some of that in regards to my adaptation of the Gorillaz characters. The blunter the better. Just don't be an ass about it. Ciao! **


	2. The meet up

Chapter 2

**So, no one has reviewed my story thus far—but that's ok, the prologue wasn't very long. So I get it. Should have thought of a longer intro, and I will make up for it in this chapter. (hopefully) haha. So yeah a letter was sent to Gorillaz for a mystery job. Wonder what it is? Well we're about to find out! Sorry in advance, my first few chapters get to be a bit choppy. No idea why it just comes out that way no matter how hard I try to avoid it, but if you bare with me, it gets better and you won't regret it. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Three days later the band was in America, in a strange city they'd never heard of. Edo city. It didn't take them long to discover that it was barely a city—more of a town really—however this was the place the band resided in. they still had a couple hours until eight o' clock, where the band's representative was planning to meet with them. the band leader—whoever the band was—had chosen a small bar somewhere in the heart of the city. They decided they'd get there early, and maybe have a few before they met this woman.

"So who the hell is this Samantha Kensington anyway?" 2D asked, trying to look over Murdoc's shoulder to read the note. Murdoc elbowed him in the nose.

"Fuck if I know!" He growled, crumpling up the paper before he stuck it in his skinny jeans pocket.

"Sounds like a pretty posh lady. Don't ya fink?" 2D commented holding his nose to somehow ebb the pain away.

"This _sounds_ like a scam." Russell grunted, "how do we know this isn't some prick trying to screw us over."

Noodle spoke pointing to the round trip plane tickets. More than likely she was commenting on how a scam wouldn't spend money on plane tickets, or any kind of travel expense. Which was odd because she had also kind of been against the idea when they were in the UK. She then shrugged, and said something that the gang figured meant, 'if it turns out to be a scam we can always just go back, and it won't cost us a dime.' Which they could agree on.

"Alright, so where's this bar we're supposed to meet at anyway?" Russell sighed. Murdoc pulled out the map that had been enclosed in the letter. He stared at it for a moment, before looking up and walking off.

"This way!" He shouted walking straight ahead. The group rolled their eyes. Murdoc was never all that great with directions, and he would no doubt get them lost in the tiny city. Which would lead to them missing their appointment and losing what was supposedly good money (according to Murdoc).

"Man, gimme that." Russell hissed snatching the small map from the bass player. Murdoc let out a growl of annoyance as Russell looked over the map. He then pointed in the opposite direction that Murdoc was headed, "It's this way."

"Right that's what I meant." Murdoc shouted turning on his heel to follow the large drummer.

~0~

It wasn't long until they found the bar in question. It was a small city after all. The building wasn't very big, painted brick, with the name 'Roger's Place' painted on the side with red cursive lettering. The windows were tinted to the point that no one could see in. A red and blue neon sign was lit up in the window, as well as it's hours.

"Well, this is the place." Russell said, "Got the address and everything."

"Right, in we go!" Murdoc shouted as he went toward the door, only to be stopped when Noodle spoke. She then pointed to the sign that read; 'Must be 21 to enter' in yellow block lettering.

"Whoever this guy is, doesn't realize Noodle's only thirteen." 2D said, "They won't let her in. then we won't be able to find out what this deal is."

Almost as if it were on cue, two girls who couldn't be any older than Noodle came out of the alley next to the bar. The two couldn't be any more different from each other. One girl had a yellow sun dress with short pale pink hair with a lilac hair bow. Her friend, however, looked like a total punk, with a white t-shirt with Sex Pistols spray painted with black covered by a black leather jacket, and a black skirt and boots. Her hair was dyed silver and pulled up into pig tails on either side of her head. The two walked past the group—not even taking notice to them—as they made their way toward the entrance.

"I'm telling you Rennie, you're really pushing your luck with this one." The pink haired girl said, the punk girl shrugged, making the pink girl sigh, "Fine, but after this we're going for ice cream."

On that note, the two walked in as if they were meant to be in there. Murdoc smirked.

"Don't seem to be a problem for the locals." He said then strolled inside, Noodle not far behind him. 2D and Russell looked to each other and shrugged then followed the other two inside.

Inside it was pretty much the same as any other bar one would enter. It was fairly dark, the bar was toward their right, the bar tender was pouring different kinds of drinks. There were tables and chairs littering the front of a decent sized stage, that had a drum kit, bass, and guitar. No doubt it was for locals to do live shows. Murdoc looked toward the bar, one person sitting at it with a glass of alcohol in one hand. It was a woman, no older than twenty-two, with long teal colored hair pulled back into a pony tail, with two locks framing her face, she had black eye make up with bright red lipstick, and she wore a black one shoulder tanktop that exposed her belly—which was pierced—and a black pair of skinny jeans with a silver belt and boots. She also had one teal long glove on her right hand and a silver studded bracelet on her left as well as a collar around her neck. It didn't take Murdoc long to slide over next to her. The others said nothing, per the usual as they made their way to the other side.

"Ello love," Murdoc said with a slick smirk. The woman shifted her blue eyed gaze toward him, silently bringing her dink to her ruby colored lips.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to fall for your accent and hop into the back of your car for a quick fuck?" She asked, sporting her own English accent. Murdoc pursed his lips.

"Was." He said with a slight grumble. The woman smirked and let out a slight laugh as she turned on the stool she was sitting on so she was facing the stage.

"And I bet it works on all Americans women. Too bad, so sad." She said then winked, "Sides I only sleep with musicians."

"Well ain't that a funny coincidence." He said with a sly grin, "I play bass in a band."

"Is that so?" The woman asked, then pointed to the empty stage ahead of her, "Prove it."

"Hey don't you know who I am?" Murdoc asked with a perturbed pouty scowl. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Should I?" she asked back nonchalantly.

Meanwhile across the bar, Noodle, 2D, and Russell sat at a table. The two kids that came in before them sat at a booth. 2D and Russell couldn't help but stare. What kind of place let kids in where there was drinking and smoke? It just didn't seem right. It wasn't right. Not that they had much room to talk with Noodle, they were a rock band after all. However it was just odd to see two kids—who didn't look much older than Noodle—in a bar.

"This town's pretty shady." Russell mumbled—mostly to himself—as 2D walked over to the bar seeing a husky women with blonde curly hair and too much make up. She seemed to be in her mid fifties with her Roger's Place, work shirt and jeans.

"Are yew Roger?" He asked. The woman scowled at him, then let out a gravely laugh.

"Yeah, I'm Roger alright." She said sarcastically, jutting her hip out and resting one hand on the bar and the other on her hip, "You're not from here are you kid?"

2D shook his head. The woman smirked.

"Figured not. Name's Bernice. Roger's my husband." She explained, "What're you doin in Edo City? Not exactly a vacation spot."

"We're meeting someone here." 2D explained, "Got a mysterious letter in the mail."

Bernice made a face like she heard that before, which struck Noodle and Russell as a bit odd. Did this sort of thing happen a lot in this city? If it did that meant this really was a sham and someone was out to get them. Russell eyed the old woman who went back to cleaning the bar.

"Do you know anything about this?" Russell asked. Bernice looked up, her gaze didn't meet the large drummer however, and seemed to stare past him. She then turn her back to him and leaned against the bar, taking out a dish towel and a glass.

"I wouldn't think too much about it kid, I'm sure whatever it is will clear up here soon." She said. Then there was a crash on the other side of the bar. Bernice turned and glared, "HEY! This isn't a fuckin mosh pit! Don't go throwin my dishes around you brat!"

The trio looked in the direction the old woman was yelling at. The two girls that previously came in looked up, the pink haired girl stood up.

"Sorry Bernice, it was an accident this time." She shouted back, she then looked to the punk who gave an indifferent stare. "You can put it on Zeek's bill."

Bernice snorted and turned her back once again, "Like I said kid don't think too much of it, things like that happen round here a lot. Meanwhile you and your friends there should stay out of trouble and enjoy what you can in Edo."

Russell was about to say something else when Murdoc stomped toward them, grumbling under his breath about something. Behind him the teal woman was eyeing him, a slight smirk on her face. Murdoc glared ahead.

"Alright, alright, I got an idea!" He shouted, the rest of the band looked at him with confusion, "We're gonna play on that stage there"—he said pointing toward the make shift stage. Bernice the old woman turned.

"And who the hell said you could do that?" She hissed. Murdoc turned and made a face of horror at the old woman.

"Who the sod are you?"

"I own this place."

"Oh." Murdoc mused, "Well I'm doin you a favor then. Gorillaz is gonna do a nice li'le show for you pub. For free."

"He's only sayin that cause some woman talked to 'im." 2D mumbled.

"Cram it!" Shouted Murdoc.

"Who the hell are Gorillas?" The husky woman asked, annoyed. Murdoc made a face.

"Who're—who're Gorillaz?! What kind of rock, you been under old woman?" He shouted. Bernice crossed her arms.

"Who're you callin old meth head!?" She hissed back, rolling up her sleeves in case things got ugly. "And you can forget about playin in my bar—"

The old woman was cut short by the sound of a cellphone going off. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her cell and almost instantly her mood switched. She shut her phone and looked up at Murdoc and the others.

"Alright then, one song." She growled, "But that's it, anymore and I'll personally throw you out on your ass Beatles wannabe."

Murdoc's eye ticked in annoyance. He couldn't stand the Beatles.* there was a moment of pause between Russell and Noodle, they were suspicious as to what changed the angry woman's mind so quickly, but soon pushed it aside when they saw their self-proclaimed leader walk towards the tiny stage. Murdoc shouted to the others that they were going to play Feel Good inc—because he could show off his bass playing skills for the unidentified woman. The group said nothing and just allowed the delusional bassist start out the song.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no…_

While the group played, the teal woman watched, as well did everyone else in the bar. Some of the people got up to dance and sway to the song, others just crowded around the stage. They were surprised and ecstatic to see the popular band—even more surprised to see them playing—in their tiny city. Far off in the corner booth, the group say the two girls, pink was giddily recording the whole thing on her cellphone while her punk friend sat with her back toward them. at the bar the teal woman stood and walked toward the center—and upon hearing the bass solo—began swinging and swaying her hips to the song. Her back was toward the stage, but every now and then she would look over her shoulder towards Murdoc and give a seductive smirk.

_Windmill, windmill for the land.  
Turned forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is ticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

By now the two girls had left—as well as half the bar—not that Murdoc seemed to care about them, he was too focused on the woman he was doing this thing for in the first place. Soon the song ended, and everyone that was in front of the stage cheered and went back to what they were doing previously. Russell sighed wondering what the point to doing a free show was about. Noodle was just happy to have played the song, and 2D scowled to Murdoc, who was grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Did yew even git 'er name before yew started this?" He asked, narrowing his blackened eyes towards their elder band member.

"Wha? Yeah sure-sure, I think her name was Alex or somthin…?" Murdoc pondered as the teal woman walked toward them, a smile on her face as she placed her hand on her hip.

"It's Samantha, actually." She said, her accent sounding a slight more proper than when she previously spoke to Murdoc. She then held her hand out toward the band's self-proclaimed leader, "Samantha Kensington to be quite honest. Welcome to Edo City Gorillaz."

** This chapter was much longer than my prologue—not that I would post an actual chapter that was hardly a page long unless it was a prologue—I'm kinda proud cause I don't think it was choppy like my other 1****st**** few chapters to my other stories.  
(*) I have no way of knowing if Murdoc hates the Beatles, it's my assumption cause he doesn't look like he'd like the Beatles. All I know is that he looks like one of them, and I can't stand them. sorry if you like them, but they just aren't my taste in music. See you guys next chapter. Please review so I can keep this story alive.**


	3. An unexpected meeting

Chapter 3

** Hallo! I decided to start the 3****rd**** chapter right as I finished the 2****nd****. Why? Because I had an idea fresh in my mind and if I went to bed now I'd forget about it. Course you may not read this until a week later because A) I'm slightly lazy when it comes to my laptop, Impulse. And B) a mix of writer's block and motivation. Seriously, if no one reviews my stories I lose interest in them and give them up. They remain unfinished, and I move on to other things. You might find this childish, but I'm not going to continue a story if no one likes it. Anyhow last chapter the group came to Edo City, played a short gig, and met Samantha Kensington—who turned out to be the Teal woman. What happens next? Let's find out. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"It's a real pleasure to meet you all." The Teal woman—now known as Samantha—said taking Murdoc's hand and shaking it. "A real honor to be perfectly honest, I never thought I'd Ever get to meet anyone so famous."

"So, you're the representative that sent us that letter?" Russell asked, narrowing his eyes at the goth-punked out woman. Samantha nodded.

"Yes, that was me." She said.

"Yew don't look like no representative I ever saw." 2D said looking her up and down. Samantha blushed a bit.

"An' how many representative have you met?" Murdoc asked, narrowing his eyes at 2D.

"Yes well, I don't normally dress this way. At least, not anymore." Samantha explained, "This whole thing was my employer's idea. She's the one who set up the meeting place, she's the one who changed Bernice's mind, and she's the one who told me to dress like this. To get _your_ attention."

Samantha's blue eyes met murdoc's and her face turned a slight crimson color. After a brief pause, Russell spoke up.

"So this mystery employer of yours sure has a lot of power in this town." He said. Samantha looked up and let out a snort.

"Oh, I assure you, you don't know the half of it. You'd be quite surprised to see what all she can get away with around here." She said then smirked, "Though considering this is a city that allows minors into bars to drink alcohol, that's not really saying much is it?"

"Now, if you'll allow me to, I will take you to the band in question." She continued. Murdoch allowed a sly grin.

"Lead on, love." He stated simply, Samantha nodded and led the group outside the bar to a fairly large cab that was waiting for them. once inside Samantha mumbled something to the driver and the car took off.

"So what is this mystery employer you keep referring to?" Russell asked, eager to get to the bottom of the mystery. Samantha smiled as she took down her pony tail and allowed her teal hair to fall past her shoulders.

"I apologize for all the secrecy, however, my boss insists on withholding that information until she meets you herself." She explained, "I am only allowed to mention that she is the leader of the new group called Metal Voice—"

"Neva heard of em." Murdoc growled. Samantha gave a slight smirk.

"That's not surprising. The group was founded a little over two years ago, and has only ever come out with one real CD, and it's just a demo version. However they're very popular here in Edo."

"And what do they want wif us?" 2D asked. Samantha shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to disclose that at this time." She said, "But I can assure you, it's well worth your time. I mean, the entire group is a fan of Gorillaz."

"Probably want to make a CD with us. Damn, coattail hanging—" Murdoc was cut off by the cab slamming to a halt.

"We've arrived Sammy." The driver said. Samantha smiled and allowed the band to go out before her. She paid the cab driver and gave him a quick thank you before exiting the car and standing with the group. Gorillaz stared. The building they had arrived at was—put simply—near condemned, there were broken windows that were covered by plywood. The paint was peeling off the brick, and the garage wasn't in any better condition with its door bent like someone had tried to back out of it and had forgotten the door was down. And over the door—which looked like it was in need of new hinges—was a black painted sign, with the words "Metal House" painted in cyan metallic paint. Murdoc and the others looked to Samantha, who had a slight knowing smirk.

"Right, onwards this way." She said—as if she didn't see the condemned building—and walked toward the door.

"You're half crazy if you fink we're goin in there!" Murdoc hissed. Samantha paused, with her hand on the doorknob, her lips pursing in confusion.

"What's wrong loves?" She asked.

"this place looks like one of those places you see in slasher movies. Right before someone gets brutally murdered." Russell said, his feet planted firmly where he was. Samantha let out a slight laugh as she rolled her eyes and smiled toward the group.

"One thing you've got to learn about Edo City, and Metal Voice," she said, then opened the door, "Looks can be very deceiving."

With that she led the music group inside. The inside was the complete opposite of the outside. Inside the condemned building, was well furnished house, the walls were painted black with several rock posters framed and hanging on them. There was a big screen TV in what was to be the living area with a gaming system hooked up to it along with a fairly decent sound system. Next to it was an alien ware computer. The inside of said Metal House, was a fully furnished, and state of the art.

"Can't have the place look too nice, otherwise every two bit crook in Edo would be robbing us." Samantha explained, walking ahead of the group, "Our fearless leader doesn't like to broadcast where we make camp. In Edo we are fairly popular, and can't afford to have our things stolen by local fans or anyone in the city. She can be pretty quick to anger when that happens."

"Sam? That you sis?" A feminine voice called, the group looked as a blond haired woman walked down the hallway that was at the other end of the room. The woman was very tall, and very thin. Her blond hair was tied off into four pony tails, two on either side of her head. She wore a worn white t-shirt with the British flag faded across her chest it was cut off so that her stomach was exposed, and skinny blue jeans, she had a silver studded wrist band, that matched Samantha's, and a black choker with a silver locket. When she entered the room she paused, her green eyes widening with surprise.

"Holy shit, they actually came!" She exclaimed, then beamed as she walked over to them, "I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky. I play drums for metal Voice. It's totally crash you guys actually came!"

The woman—now known as Becky—gushed as she introduced herself. She seemed more excited than Samantha to meet them, then again she had mentioned that everyone in Metal Voice was a fan.

"Becky, where're the others?" Samantha asked, cutting Becky off before she really got going. Becky stopped and stood up straight.

"Blud's out in the garage lookin at the Metal Roller, trying to figure out why it's makin that screechin sound when we drive it." She said, "As for Othello and Creep, well, Creep got an idea for an outfit, and you know how she gets when that happens. Just glad I wasn't the one closest to her when the idea sprang to mind."

"Can you get them? please?" Samantha asked. Becky nodded, then surprised everyone when she let out a loud yell, calling the three aforementioned members of the group. It didn't take long for three other people came into the living room. Two men and one woman.

"The hell Becky? I was in the middle of something!" The female of the group said, she looked like she had stepped straight out of the 80's, her hair was pale lilac and pulled back into a giant pink bow, she was wearing neon purple leggings with a black off-shoulder tunic that exposed the strap of her purple tank-top, and her lips were painted a misty blue. On her left wrist was a pincushion bracelet and her right sported a bright neon pink fishnet glove.

"She looks like a loony one doesn't she?" Murdoc mumbled to 2D. To the right of the purple haired woman was a man with short length shaggy brown hair, he was dressed pretty simply with a black Anarchy Tee, and holey jeans.

"Weren't really focusing on the task at hand anyway…." He said with a slightly perverted grin. The woman smirked. Then to their further right was a very tall man with grease spots on his face. Murdoc made a face when he saw him. The guy was pale—ghostly pale—with heavy black eyeliner on and black shoulder length hair. He wore a black ripped t-shirt with a witch's pentagram painted in red, with the words 'Witches not devils' on the front and black worn out jeans. He remained quiet.

"Guys, these are the Gorillaz." Becky said, then moved to stand between the two groups, "Gorillaz, we are Metal Voice."

"Creepula Strange," The 80's looking woman said, coming up and grabbing 2D's hand and shaking it, "But you can call me Creepie, everyone else does. I'm mostly backup vocals for Hagane-sama, but I also play the occasional key board. It's so great that you guys actually came, I've listened to just about all your music, 2D you're an amazing pianist!"

"uh…thanks?" was all 2D could manage, the woman—Creepie—was very excited, to put simply. She seemed to be gushing at the same time, perhaps there was a part of her that had a thing for the scrawny boy. Creepie grinned, before she was pulled off by Becky.

"She really is a loony." 2D mumbled back to Murdoc.

"Sorry bout that, Creep's a bit touchy feely. Ya get used to it." The Anarchy wearing man said, "I'm Othello by the way, I play guitar."

Noodle spoke up. She seemed excited to hear that, finding out that the man—Othello—was the guitarist, however given the language barrier none of them seemed to know why she was speaking to enthusiastically. There was a pause.

"Where's Shirley when you need her?" The Goth looking man mumbled as he whipped his hands free of oil, "I'm Kenneth, but everyone here just calls me Blud."

"Wait, where's Hagane-sama?" Samantha asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeh, she's still out. You know how Ren gets when Shirley's involved." Becky explained. Gorillaz scowled.

"Who's that?" Russell asked. Becky looked over to the large drummer.

"She's out leader, she's out getting Ice cream with a friend," She explained, "She'll be back in a bit."

"Shirley sure loves her ice cream." Othello snorted, putting his hands behind her head. Samantha let out an exhausted sigh.

"Hagane-sama has a habit of disappearing at times," She said, running her hand through her hair, "However given how she specified on the time and place, and _insisted_ on me digging out this old tired outfit—"

"Not that tired." Becky put in.

"—I assumed she wouldn't disappear like this." Samantha finished, "For all her strictness she sure is lenient when it comes to her being on time. I swear that girl has no concept of time."

As Samantha went on her slight rant, she was stopped by someone behind them clearing their throat. They all turned to see the two girls that were previously at the bar standing in the door way. The only difference being that pink had her punk friend's jacket on. The punk girl had a slightly annoyed look on her face as she sucked on a lollipop. The girl with pink hair stared with excitement.

"No. Way. They actually showed up!" She squealed. 2D, Russell, and Noodle scowled.

"Aren't yew two from that bar?" 2D asked pointing to the two. The girl with pink hair smiled.

"Yeah, that's us." She said scratching the back of her head, "Rennie wanted to see you guys, make sure you guys at least saw Sammy. Good thing too. Ren forgot to tell you about the bars here. they really don't have a restricted age. They have the signs, but don't really listen to them."

The punk girl—now revealed to be Ren—shrugged silently. The pink girl pursed her lips at Ren as she placed her hands on her hips.

"'Details,' she says." She scolded, "That's a big detail to forget Ren-Ren, you got lucky." The girl then looked to the group and smiled, "I'm Shirley by the way, Shirley Jetter's best friend of Rennie here, and Metal Voice's number one fan."

Ren said nothing, simply looked the invited group up and down. Silently examining them and creating an awkward silence in the room as her friend—Shirley—rocked on her heels giddily, completely unaware of the awkwardness.

"Oh! Right!" She shouted, as if she had just remembered, "This is Ren Hagane, she sings for the group. And she's the one who founded Metal Voice."

"WHAT?!" Shirley flinched at the sound of Murdoc's shriek. He glared at everyone in the room, "You tellin me, we came all the way to America, only to find out that the person who called us, is a thirteen year old girl."

"Rennie's not thirteen." Shirley said with a pout.

"Oh shut up! This was a scam! I want my money back!" Murdoc shouted, Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, A) you didn't spend a damn dime here." Becky said flatly, putting her hands on her hips, "And B) this ain't no scam old man. Metal Voice is a legit band, we ain't all _that_ popular yet, but we are popular. The fact that we have Ren is just an attention grabber."

"Also Ren's an awesome singer!" Shirley exclaimed as she hid behind Ren's back. Ren nodded, "Besides, you guys have Noodle, and she's only thirteen. Why Can't Metal Voice?"

"Oh shut up, what's a kid know about runnin' a group? What, you only play kid music for a bunch of preteens?" Murdoc hissed. Ren scowled, the whole rooms scowled.

"You're going to be mean to me one more time before Rennie decides to shut you up." Shirley said. Murdoc leered, he wasn't a bit scared of Shirley's threats, and her friend Ren wasn't all that threatening either. Little brat hadn't said a word the entire time they were there. What damage could she possibly do.

"Ooh, I'm shaking." He grumbled. Becky cleared her throat.

"Perhaps, Murdoc, you should listen to what Shirley's sayin'." She said. "At the very least listen to our offer."

"There's no way in hell we're stayin here another minute." Murdoc hissed walking toward the door.

"Oh please, just hear us out!" Samantha pleaded grabbing Murdoc by the arm. He paused, "You've already come this far, to go back now would be such a waste of time. We know it sounds strange to have someone so young run a band, but she really knows what she's doing. Just hear us out."

"Come on, please. At least hear us out, then if you don't like what you hear you can leave." Creepie shouted, "But at least hear Hagane-sama's offer."

"Yaknow, they do have a point Murdoc," 2D mumbled, "We did come all the way out here."

"Fine! FINE! We'll stay long enough to hear what ya got to offer." Murdoc growled in annoyance. The whole room seemed to relax after that, "So what ya want from us."

"It's really quite simple really," Samantha said, "Hagane-sama wants you to record an album with them."

"No." Murdoc simply said.

"You'll be more than compensated for your time." Shirley said, "Ren's thought this out completely."

"Oh yeh?" Murdoc hissed, glaring down at the young pink haired girl. Shirley nodded, "Then why is this so called Leader letting _yew_ lot do the talkin?"

Shirley pursed her lips and looked to Ren, who's brows rose as she placed her hands behind her head. Shirley shrugged, "Ren doesn't talk much."

"Rennie speaks on a level that's better communicated through music," Shirley went on to say, "But she knows what she's talking about when it comes to business and legal matters."

"And how does she know that?" Russell asked skeptically. Shirley shrugged.

"My daddy." She said sweetly.

"Long story short, Ren knows a lot more than most kids her age." Becky said, "And yew've got a better chance of negotiations with 'er. We're all fans of ya, Ren the biggest one 'ere."

The silver haired singer nodded silently as she crunched down on her odd colored lollipop. Swallowing down the hard candy she flicked the remaining stick away and cleared her throat.

"Why don't you sleep on the decision before you tell me no again." She said revealing a boyish voice, "If you haven't changed your mind by tomorrow you and your band are free to go. However in the meantime feel free to spend your time in Edo, and for me to extend the metal hospitality."

Murdoch scowled as he looked at the young singer. There was something off about that one—more so than her group of loony-tunes—however he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ren looked back at him, her expression remained indifferent, making it hard for Murdoch to determine what the kid was thinking. If she was even thinking at all. The two stared off for a while before someone else chimed in.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to stick around one night." Russel quipped, "Sides I think Noodle's tired from our flight here."

Murdoch looked to his youngest band mate who yawned. He groaned, probably the only thing bad about having a child in a rock band, they needed sleep. So, against his better judgement, he took the kid's offer to stay.

"You won't regret this!" Sammy said with a smile, "Welcome to Metal House!"

**I honestly had no idea how I would end this chapter, and so rather than type myself into a bout of writers block I decided to end it here. This way I have a fresh idea to start out with. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also if there are any spelling errors do forgive me, I'm not using the laptop I'm accostumed to so the spell check settings aren't what i'm used to, and I got annoyed trying to go back and fix everything. So please forgive my crap spelling in this.**


End file.
